factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
= Character Name: Samus Aran Origin: Metroid Gender: Female Species: Human (spliced with Chozo DNA or 'blood') Affilation: Galactic Federation Age: Unknown FactPile Tier: High Metahuman Powers & Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, thought-summoned Power Suit with various weapon, speed, athletic, vision and survival enhancements, including an arm cannon and spaceship-grade missile launcher. Weaknesses: Her Power Suit disappears when she becomes frightened or loses concentration, has also suffered PDST when confronting Ridley, who murdered her parents. Lifting Strength: Class 25+ Striking Strength: Class 25+ Speed: Peak Human outside of her suit | Superhuman in suit | Supersonic+ with speed boosts and flight power ups | 2 millisecond reactions Durability: Depends on her current suit. Ranges from building to mountain to small star level Mountain Level to''' Small Star Level+''' with various Suits (on par with Dark Samus who survived the explosion of Dark Aether which is 960x denser than earth, tanked the Ice Beam), was able to survive in a star with the base Power Suit, in Metroid Fusion Samus was hit by a Power Bomb(basically a really small nuke) with the base Fusion Suit and the Power Bomb did 10 damage when the Fusion Suit has the lowest amount of defense Samus has ever had in the series(not counting the Zero Suit). Samus always has the Varia Suit before getting Power Bombs except the time she got hit by a Power Bomb in Fusion, meaning that the Varia Suit most likely protects Samus from that level of extreme heat. ' ' Destructive Capacity: Building+ with standard attacks | Mountain Level to Small Star Level+ with various suits (vaporized Dark Samus beyond the ability to regenerate, her Ice Beam and Judicator can freeze the sun) Range: Several hundred meters Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Standard Equipment: Power Suit (most commonly seen with the Varia upgrade), missiles, arm cannon with various energy beam power-ups (typically Power, Ice, Wave and Plasma), Morph Ball, Power Bombs. Notable Attacks / Techniques - Beam Upgrades: Change the properties and destructive output of the Arm Canon. Arm Cannon • Paralyzer •Power Beam • Long Beam • Wave Beam • Ice Beam • Plasma Beam • Charge Beam • Spazer Beam • Grapple Beam Hyper Beam (SM/MP3) • Wide Beam • Phazon Beam • Dark Beam • Light Beam • Annihilator Beam • Electro Lob • Volt Driver • Battlehammer Magmaul • Shock Coil • Judicator • Imperialist • Omega Cannon • Nova Beam • Zero Laser • Diffusion Beam Note that, in some Metroid games, the properties of the respectively-attained beams are depicted as 'stacking' on top of each other. As such, Super Metroid's Wave upgrade grants Samus's beam the ability to pass through walls, but can also be 'stacked' with the Ice upgrade to simultaneously freeze enemies. Other games have Samus manually select her current beam type, and might include ammo restrictions for certain, more exotic beams. - Space Jump: Can somersault in midair an near-infinite amount of times, similar to flight. - Screw Attack: Bathes the Space Jump with an energy field. Has more destructive capacity than many of her weapons, but less Area of Effect. - Missile: A missile launched from the Arm Cannon. Depending on the game, it may have homing capabilities and varying ammo capacity. Missile | Super Missile | Ice Missile | Diffusion Missile | Charge Combo | Seeker Missile | Hyper Missile | Ship Missile - Morph Ball: The Power Suit transforms Samus into a ball of 1 meter diameter, enabling her to roll around and access tight spaces. - Bomb: A Morph Ball upgrade that allows small bombs of concussive force to be dropped. Samus also has access to the Power Bomb, an expanding explosion of energy with a much greater, much more destructive Area of Effect. Aside from Metroid: Other M, the Power Bomb is usually displayed as having limited ammo capacity. - Speed Booster: By running forward for a time, Samus accelerates to supersonic speeds, though this sacrifices some of her turning ability. Her body also becomes bathed in energy while she runs, destroying most minor enemies on contact. - Shinespark: With the speed booster activated, Samus can stop her momentum and store the potential energy for a short while. Upon releasing it, she flies forward in any given direction. FP Info FP Victories: Cara (Sword of Truth) (was limited to Zero Suit form and still won) Doomguy (Doom) Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) Durge (Star Wars) - Durge Profile General Grievous (Star Wars) - General Grievous Profile Gordon Freeman (Half Life) HK-47 (Star Wars) - HK-47 Profile Jango and Boba Fett, Master Chief and Arbiter (Star Wars and Halo) - Jango Fett Profile, Boba Fett Profile, Master Chief Profile, Arbiter Profile Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) - Lara Croft Profile (Samus was limited to Zero Suit form and she still stomped horribly, she can also solo the verse) Megaman (Megaman) Old One Eye (Warhammer 40K) - Old One Eye Profile Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Ridley and IG-88 (Metroid and Star Wars) - Ridley Profile, IG-88 Profile (was allied with Boba Fett) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) - Solid Snake Profile (quite a few times now, she can also solo the verse) Space Marine (Warhammer 40K) - Space Marine Profile Sylar (Heroes) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile (she won via BFR) Zombie Gauntlet FP Defeats: Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile Flash (DC Comics) Iron Man and Thor (Marvel) - Iron Man Profile, Thor Profile (was allied with Raiden and still lost) Lobo (DC Comics) - Lobo Profile (was allied with Boba Fett, Marcus Fenix and Iron Man and still lost) Megaman X (Megaman X) - Megaman X Profile Mother Brain (Metroid) - Mother Brain Profile (was allied with Master Chief and still lost) Queen of Blades (StarCraft) - Queen of Blades Profile Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Silver Surfer (Marvel) - Silver Surfer Profile (was allied with Megaman X, Durge and Iron Man and still lost) Transformers-verse (Transformers) (was allied with Master Chief and still lost horribly) Zeratul (StarCraft) - Zeratul Profile Inconclusive Matches: Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile (was allied with Boba Fett, also inconclusive due to the awkward scenario) Respect Thread(s): Samus Aran Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Metroid Characters Category:FP Award Winners